


The Sweat Epic: Or, how Ben Shapiro Seduced You, A Cat Girl, With His Alarmingly Small Big Toe

by fyettery



Series: mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [3]
Category: Real News RPF, Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyettery/pseuds/fyettery
Summary: please dont read this i beg of you
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Reader
Series: mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. you meat ben

What was a vagina. Benjamin did not know what that was; he had searched the very recesses of his factual mind to find nothing of substance. Do vaginas even exist, he asked himself, if there is no Benjamin to know about them? He thought not. 

And then he met you. 

You were both at urinals. He pulled down his pants and then his baby diaper; he shat directly into the cavernous mouth of man water. 

"waht the fuck are you doing, sir"

He jumped. There was a cat girl standing at the urinal next to him. 

"i'm y/n"

Bejamin felt a stirring of love in his lower intestine. Was this ..... vagina? Had he finally found the vagina of his dreams?

You were pissing directly on to the ceramic tile floor.

"Marry me," Benjamin said. 

"ok sure whatever"

In this moment, Benjamin felt the euphoric. He had never felt this way before; not even when he was licking liberals in the street and pretending he was their pet dog. 

They had mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex right in the middle of the bathroom. Benjamin stuck his entire foot in your mouth and moaned. Then they were wed.

"i'm pregnant" you said 

"Darn," Benjamin said. He hated babies.


	2. baby time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you hve your baby

You are now 9 mount pregnant. You eat an entire raw rotissere chicken because of your catgirl pregnancy cravings.

"thats so hot" your baby daddy Ben Shapiro says. 

"thank" you say

sudden ly your entire body starts vomiting. "THE BABBY,,, HES COMING"

the babby pop out . it is jabod sartorius

"lets name him jacob"

" imagine: jacob is your boy friend.   
it's christmas evening and jabco uis on tour.   
You really miss him.so  
you send him a text.   
y/n: jacob i mist youy :(  
j:i mis you too babby dont cri  
y/m: wait how do you know im cryingb   
j: turn aroun  
you turn around and see Jakenob.   
you Hug him and he kises you.  
Then he whistper in yur ear 'all i wnat for chistmas is that phat juicy ass'  
"  
jacob say.

you and ben shaprio is crying. "he's a poet" youu say


End file.
